Inmutable
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: "Taichi era quién más la conocía en todo el mundo… Pero no aquel que más la comprendía. Y, al mismo tiempo, parecía que tampoco lo comprendía a él. Y como odiaba eso."


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Inmutable**

—Estás enojado conmigo.

Taichi soltó un bufido. Sora se mordió el labio, tragándose las palabras que tropezaron en sus pensamientos y que amenazaban con salir de su boca. Ella siempre se moderaba a la hora de hablar, pero jamás lo había hecho con su _mejor_ amigo. Con él había sentido más libertad para expresarse, para dejar en correr las ideas y emociones que restringía para el resto del mundo. Con Taichi podía ser ella misma, sin consideraciones.

Y eso le gustaba de su relación.

Pero no tenía sentido alguno que discutieran por algo tan _irrelevante,_ ella no había cometido ningún crimen y la actitud de su mejor amigo le irritaba más que entristecerla. Tal vez, la decepcionaba más que _irritarla_.

—No quiero estar en el club de fútbol, Taichi —dijo, al fin. Parecía que iba a tener que dar el primer paso, esta vez. Se sentía caminar en arenas movedizas—. No _espero_ que lo _entiendas_ pero… Esto se trata de lo que _yo_ quiero. Soy buena, ¿sabes? Estuve practicando todo el verano y sé que puedo ser realmente _buena_. ¡Podría ganar un torneo y lo habría conseguido por _mi_ cuenta!

Lo único que no había cambiado en toda su vida era la inalterable presencia de Taichi en cada uno de sus pasos, se negaba a creer lo perdería fácilmente, que lo que parecía fuerte devendría en algo insostenible. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no estaba segura de poder continuar siendo honesta y sincera si él comenzaba a rechazarla en lo que diferían...

Era demasiado valiosa _su opinión de ella_ para salir indemne de sus críticas.

—No es eso lo que me molesta —replicó, con una voz extraña. Era lo primero que había dicho en lo que parecía mucho tiempo: que Taichi se quedase callado era _insólito_ —. Has _cambiado_.

La miró otra vez, y Sora no podía leer lo que había en sus ojos, algo que no le gustaba _demasiado_. Kenji, un amigo en común del club de fútbol, solía decirles que parecían tener telepatía por lo mucho que se comprendían el uno al otro sin palabras, especialmente cuando _entablaban_ un equipo.

Pero no era así, _no más_.

Se exaltó, sin poder evitarlo. —Las personas cambian con el tiempo, ¡no iba a estar en el club de varones toda la vida!

" _¡Soy una chica, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta!"_

Pensaba que su mejor amigo no iba a recibir bien la noticia de que hubiese cambiado los deportes pero no entendía la reacción, al final. Él _tenía_ que entender, Taichi era quién más la conocía en todo el mundo…

Pero _no_ aquel que más la _comprendía_. Y, al mismo tiempo, parecía que tampoco lo comprendía _a él_.

Y como odiaba _eso._

—¡Que no es eso lo que me molesta!

Sora parpadeó, extrañada, y se quedó en silencio.

Taichi se pasó una mano por el rostro, conciente de que había levantado la voz. Trató de controlar su temperamento explosivo, ese que siempre le habían criticado sus amigos y que, repentinamente, su amiga parecía querer desafiar.

—No me lo dijiste, Sora —él volvió a decir, en voz más baja. La miraba con intensidad y ella sintió un ligero calor llegar a su rostro—. Te hablé todo el verano de las estrategias nuevas, de lo que pensaba hacer cuando llegase al equipo… De lo que _haríamos_ cuando _llegásemos_ al equipo y no me dijiste nada. Ya habías planeado esto, lo sé, pero no me lo dijiste… y no lo entiendo. No _te_ entiendo.

Se sentía herido de que no hubiese confiado _en él_. Y, Sora se dio cuenta, eso era algo que no había esperado que su mejor amigo sintiese.

—Taichi…

Parecía cada vez más frustrado. Un Taichi frustrado nunca es algo _bueno_.

—No _querías decírmelo_. Pero… Yo pensé que… Tú siempre me decías...

Sora se mordió los labios con más fuerza. Esta conversación iba por vías inesperadas y no se había preparado para tocar el tema de la confianza. Ella había llegado a la casa de su mejor amigo con toda la intención de defender su postura, de mostrarle sus motivos, de enseñarle que tenía todo el derecho de elegir algo diferente.

Cerró los ojos un momento, debatiéndose internamente sobre lo que quería decir y lo que sentía que debía decir. Al final, prevaleció la verdad.

—No quería que te sintieses _decepcionado_ de mí.

Taichi abrió los ojos, la sorpresa desdibujando sus facciones hasta volverlas una graciosa mueca, y Sora se concentró en sus manos, en la mesa, en el suelo. Cualquier otro sitio era aceptable más allá del rostro del amigo más antiguo que había tenido.

—¿ _Decepcionado de ti_? ¿Por qué?

La pelirroja suspiró lentamente.

Quería regresar en el tiempo y no iniciar la conversación pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía más _liviana_. Si el problema de Taichi no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que ella abandonase el club de fútbol, entonces era algo que podía soportar…

—Siempre hemos sido los dos ¿no? _Amigos para siempre y por siempre jamás_ —susurró ella, con suavidad. Su infancia estaba plagada de recuerdos de Taichi y los atesoraba con todo su corazón, no lo cambiaría a él por nada del mundo— Íbamos a hacer _todo_ , juntos, ¿o no? Y ahora ya no será así, porque yo lo _arruiné_.

Taichi le había hecho esa promesa cuando se conocieron, la de ser amigos hasta el final de sus días y aún la recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. Si cerraba los ojos, hasta podía ver sus memorias tornándose realidad.

Suspiró, cansada.

No había estado esperando que él se sintiese _herido_ porque ella no le hubiese dicho lo que haría. Eso la hacia sentirse peor.

El silencio logró llenarla de una incómoda sensación, la risa de Taichi le provocó una ráfaga de ira.

—¿Qué? —espetó.

Su amigo tenía una mirada burlona, totalmente recuperado de la estupefacción que se había adueñado de él momentos atrás. —¿Eres _tonta_ , Sora?

Ella se ruborizó de forma instantánea, invadida por una repentina furia. Apretó los labios en una línea mientras le fruncía el ceño a Taichi. Le mantuvo la mirada, firme, hasta que él se serenó. Los ojos marrones permanecieron llorosos aún después de unos minutos de tranquilidad.

Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose tonta.

Taichi lo había hecho otra vez. Sin importar lo que dijese o pensase, conseguía colarse en su mente y bajo su piel. A veces, ese simple hecho era terriblemente molesto.

—Nunca podría decepcionarme de ti, Sora —susurró, suavemente—. _Vamos_ , no habrás creído de verdad que dejaría que algo cambiase solo porque ya no estarás en el equipo de fútbol, ¿o sí?

La miraba con _cariño_. Sora sabía que no había otra manera para describir la calidez que brillaba en el fondo de los ojos color chocolate. Ella no solía asociar a Taichi con gestos suaves y delicados —en especial cuando estaban destinados a ella— y, por eso, la sorprendían _tanto_.

Por eso le costaba saber como reaccionar.

—Yo…

Su vacilación fue toda la respuesta que él necesitó.

—¡Sora! —Se quejó él, exaltado de repente—. ¡Vamos! Me conoces mejor que _eso_.

Ella no sabía si reírse o no por la indignación que se adueñó de la expresión de Taichi. Optó por hacer lo menos sensato y soltó una carcajada.

—Lo siento, Taichi—se disculpó.

Él suspiró, frunciéndole el ceño. Casi parecía _ofendido_. —No puedo creer que pienses _así_ de mí.

—La primera vez que pensaste que me iba a ir del club de fútbol me llamaste a casa para gritarme _traidora_ —le recordó.

—¡Tenía _once_ años, Sora! —se defendió. Sonrió al verlo gesticular. Taichi hablaba mucho con sus manos, marcando énfasis cuando sus palabras lo requerían.

—No fue hace tanto tiempo.

Él resopló. —Casi dos años.

—No mucho —repitió ella, con una sonrisa triunfal.

En este punto, pensó, ya no estaban en terreno peligroso. A pesar de sus grandes diferencias, no le gustaba demasiado _pelearse_ con él. Sin embargo, por la mirada que le lanzó Taichi, creyó que estaba equivocada.

No la hacia sentirse menos inquieta.

—Muchas cosas cambian en dos años —susurró, sin dejar de mirarla.

Sora asintió con un pequeño movimiento. Tenía que _concederle_ la razón en eso. Y sabía que no se trataba de una acusación.

Muchísimas cosas habían cambiado desde que regresaron del Mundo Digital y ya no eran los mismos niños que jugaban hasta el atardecer en el parque. Sora desesperadamente necesitaba creer que no se trataba de algo que arruinaría su amistad con Taichi.

Porque las cosas iban a seguir _cambiando_. Y ella quería que su amistad sobreviviese.

—No voy a decirte que no sentiré tu falta en el club —confesó él—, o que no extrañaré cuando venías a mi casa después de las prácticas y intentábamos nuevas estrategias para ganar. Pero tú misma lo dijiste, Sora. No se trata de mí. Voy a ser feliz apoyándote en todos tus torneos y viendo tu cara cuando ganes, aunque no entienda la mitad de lo que suceda. Quiero que lo sepas, no quiero que lo dudes...

—Taichi…

—Pero tú también tienes que venir a mis torneos, eh —bromeó. Sora no sabía qué decir después de ese torrente de sinceridad—… Lo que dije antes, lo mantengo.

Extendió su dedo meñique en dirección a ella y supo exactamente a lo que se refería así que copió sus movimientos en la misma promesa que habían realizado tantos años antes.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en su boca parecía querer romperle el rostro a la mitad.

— _Amigos para siempre y por siempre jamás_ —dijo, con suavidad.

Taichi parecía orgulloso.

Y Sora pensó que las cosas, por fin, habían regresado a su cause natural. Aún no llegaba a comprender los alcances que él tenía en su vida, la forma en la que lo quería, la manera en la que trabajaban juntos, o por qué sentía que debía estar siempre a la altura de sus expectativas pero... había algo que sí sabía.

No _quería_ perderlo. No quería que se aleje.

Quería que Taichi fuese lo inmutable en el mundo de los cambios.

—¿Sora?

Se sentía casi feliz de que él rompiese el silencio, de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Al menos, a la normalidad que existía entre ellos.

—¿Qué?

—Tu uniforme llevará minifalda, ¿cierto? —Taichi dudó, arqueando las cejas.

Sora parpadeó un minuto hasta que la _epifanía_ ocurrió. No necesitaba verse al espejo para saber que se había ruborizado. —¡Taichi!

La risa de él despejó cualquier duda que hubiese podido tener. Y Sora sintió las comisuras de sus labios arquearse hacia arriba, traicionándola.

 _Taichi-baka.._.

* * *

 **N/A** : No tengo ninguna explicación para esta historia. Solo quería escribir de Taichi y Sora :)

* _Corregido_.


End file.
